


Just another Dramione lovestory

by MadMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Confusion, Death, F/M, I wrote this when I was twelve, It is bad, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, Romance, War, thought I should post it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 02:12:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadMalfoy/pseuds/MadMalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-'I love you' were his only words. I looked at him, tears streaming down my cheeks. 'I love you too' I held his hand and looked into his eyes. I could see his love for me in those beautiful eyes of his. I could see how much he wanted me to be happy. I knew I loved him just as much as he loved me. I knew this was where I was supposed to be. He pulled our hands up to his face and kissed mine softly.-</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A new year has started

**Author's Note:**

> I am the worst.  
> I do not own anything accept for maybe the plotline.  
> Every character belongs to J.K Rowling.

~Draco's POV~

The year had just started and everything went well. Draco was in his sixth year now and he was considered a potion master already. He had to confess, he loved potions. He wanted to stay on top of the class, obviously. Well, that worked out. He was the best of all at potions. As well as he was really good at occlumency, one of his deatheater qualities. He actually learned to master occlumency from his crazy aunt Bellatrix, the very person who had tortured Neville's parents to nothing but completely madness.  
As Draco strolled down the hallways, first years looked up at him. The sorting had already taken place and all the new Slytherin students were eager to get to talk to Draco as he truly was Slytherin's prince. It was time for dinner now and Draco walked up to the great hall to join his friends at the Slytherin table. As he walked in, people glared at him, some happy to see him, others having a completely ruined mood just by seeing him. He didn't expect it to go any different from that, since he was just a big, annoying bully. What nobody actually knew was that for him it was all just an act to be accepted by his parents and everything that surrounded them.   
Draco looked around and soon noticed Hermione sitting all by her self. She seemed a little away, like she was deeply in thoughts. He had to pass her on his way to his regular spot at the Slytherin table, so that was his opportunity to get her attention. Not getting it with a simple 'hey' no, he had to insult her once again. That was the only way. He walked up to her and stopped as he stood behind her. He bent over a little and let out his haughty smirk. 'well, well, Granger. Did your so-called friends finally noticed that you were no good, being a mudblood.' he clearly noticed the pained reaction coming from Hermione. 'honestly Draco, will you please just leave me this one time.' she sounded exhausted. Even to exhausted to remember calling him Malfoy in stead of Draco. Actually somewhere he was quite pleased by her calling him Draco. It sounded so much better than Malfoy especially when she said it. WAIT?! what was he thinking?! He couldn't think that! He quickly thought about his father and what his father taught him about mudbloods. The other thoughts slowly disappeared and his arrogant grin appeared on his face again. 'this is your lucky day, Granger.' he turned around and walked back to the Slytherin table where he sat down next to Pansy who apparently had a lot to talk about. He wasn't quite interested to her words, but he figured a way to listen anyway and not forget what she was talking about, so it won't be awkward when she asked him something. Gladly Blaise joined them a little later, which made Pansy turn to him go tell him the exact same story as she just told Draco.  
More and more students walked into the great hall and sat down at their house's table. Hogwarts didn't look to good and it felt a little cold, but it was still slightly feeling like a home. Dumbledore didn't have many words before the food magically appeared on the tables. Draco noticed there weren't so many students this year. Probably because their parents didn't trust Hogwarts as safe anymore. Since a lot had happened the past couple of years. Ah well, He couldn't blame them. He'd rather not come this year as well, but he had to. It would bring a lot of suspicion if he wasn't here this year and he had to do something this year. Draco looked at the food on the table but didn't feel like eating it anyway. He looked towards the Gryffindor table and saw how Ron stuffed himself with food while Hermione looked at him with disgust. It was quite a funny sight, he had to admit that. After a while of food stuffing and a lot of choking in food, people stood up to go to their common room. Draco stood up as well and left Pansy and Blaise behind. He quickly walked to the dungeons and said the password. The door appeared and he walked in to the common room. He walked straight up to his dormitory and sat down on his bed. He picked up a small case and opened it by muttering a few words. He picked up his diary from it, opened it and started writing about today.

-'today, 23th of September. 

School has been started for a few days now and this was the first day I actually mocked Granger again. She seemed a little bit off, like her body was here but her soul wasn't. Is that even possible? Anyway, she didn't even care to call me Malfoy.. There's something either very wrong or she just starts to feel for me, which is obviously impossible and very inappropriate. Class went very smoothly and everything is actually going quite normal. I hope it'll stay like this for a while, though I know it won't. The possibilities of me coming back next year are minimal. He chose me, I'll have to do it anyway. I really hoped it wouldn't effect my staying at school, but how can it not?'-  
Draco stopped writing as soon as he heard a floorboard creaking. He looked around and narrowed his eyes; nobody was there. He looked back at his diary and started writing again  
-'Snape is trying to help me with it, but I have to do this alone. He trusts me, I'm the chosen one. Not Potter, not Snape, no.. Me. Well, my eyelids are slowly closing more and more so I'll go to sleep now. If I possibly can sleep..'-  
That's where he ended it and he put his diary back in a small case which he locked with a spell. He laid back down on his bed and stared up. There was no chance that he would be sleeping tonight.


	2. suspicion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stuff happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is literally the worst story ever written.

~Hermione's POV~  
Draco sat in the great hall, his eyes closed. I wondered wether he was sleeping or just thinking about something. Well, I didn't bother to ask him.. I mean, he's Malfoy. The year had already started and he didn't call me a mudblood until yesterday, which is quite odd. This time, I didn't really care. I've got to much on my mind to care anyway. But I did notice that there was something about Malfoy, something strange. Like he was up to something, but not something good, I can tell. I walked up to the Gryffindor table, passing Malfoy as I did so. He kept his eyes closed, but there was something strange visible on his face. Like he was in pain. Well, I shouldn't care to much, right. I sat down at the Gryffindor table and Ginny came up to me, almost running towards me. She flew around my neck and hugged me. 'MIONE! I missed you!' her happy voice echoed trough the great hall. I couldn't do much more than hug her back, so I did. 'Ginny, how was your vacation?' I actually was interested in that, this time. Well, I started to care since I started liking Ron. It's still strange for me to understand.. Obviously, Ginny started talking about how wonderful her vacation was, but she kept repeating how much she did miss me, though I think she didn't have time to miss me *chuckle*. Her vacation did sound wonderful, quite different from mine. I went to see my parents and they took me to France. I've been to France so many times.. I was hoping they'd take me somewhere else. Well, at least I had time to read some books now. Not that I actually cared to read, since I've read a lot of books. Ginny kept on talking and then she stared at somebody, before turning her head to me. 'why is Malfoy staring at you?'  
I was just as surprised as she was and I shrugged. 'I've got absolutely no idea..' Ginny chuckled softly before taking some bread. I did the same and started eating. Not much, but I had to eat. Muggle studies was up next and I wasn't really looking forward to it, though I love school. I looked up at Ginny and saw her looking at somebody once again. I looked in the exact same direction as she did and looked straight up in the cold, stone-grey eyes of Draco Malfoy. They seemed so empty, it was almost as if he was dead. He slowly looked away and stood up from his table, leaving the food untouched. He walked past me and I kept looking at him until he was out of the great hall. There was something strange about him this year, possibly more difficult to figure out than other years. 

When everyone was done stuffing themselves with food, they stood up. I did as well. We walked out of the Great hall to go to muggle studies. I hadn't seen Harry yet. I wondered where he was and if he was even able to come to Hogwarts this year. Ron saw that I was worried and he immediately knew of who I was worried. 'he'll be alright, I'm sure of that.' Ron said, trying to calm me down a little. I knew he was right so I nodded. Before I knew, we were inside the muggle studies classroom. I sat down next to Ron, which was the only empty spot left.. Besides from the spot next to Draco. I wondered why he was sitting all by himself, but then I noticed Crabbe was missing. Strange.. I thought, but I decided to let it rest. 

The rest of the day went by as usual, making notes, listening to explanations and answering questions. It was time for dinner now and we had a lot of homework to do. We sat at the Gryffindor table and Ron was already stuffing himself with a lot of food. I didn't get how he could possibly eat so much. Ah well, if he wants to get fat, then let him, shall we. Draco was nowhere to be seen, I actually cared? Apparently I did. I suspected him of being up to something bad. Well, I had to focus now. Lots of homework!


	3. A strange dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione has a dream and it sucks much

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading this far and I'm so sorry for ruining your precious time

~Draco's POV~

'it's my duty, my duty to serve him. So as I felt a shot of pain in my left arm, I immediately knew what was happening: he called me.' Draco couldn't show up in the great hall now, he had to go to the dungeons. As he came there, he tried to ignore the pain in his arm, he tried to ignore Voldemort. Not such a good choice.. After a minute or two a great pain filled his head and he heard Voldemort's harsh, rasping voice: 'foolish boy, you're being a suspect. Act normal as I told you, don't show pain or such. Prepare yourself for your task, boy. Serve me. Serve me! SERVE ME!' the voice disappeared, leaving the pain in his head. The words kept repeating themselves inside his head. Draco didn't get how Voldemort managed to penetrate his mind. It was completely impossible! Or he must've found another way.. Or he was groaning stronger whatsoever. Draco was totally freaking out. 

Months flew by, while Draco turned into the bully again. But what many didn't know was that he wrote letters over these months, letters to Hermione. He first received one a week after the voice of Voldemort. He didn't reply it then, but Hermione kept writing letters and after not replying 5 letters he finally found the courage to answer. They wrote about things that didn't really matter, but it was a great opportunity for Draco to take his mind of his task. There was actually some Sort of secret friendship forming. It was strange to say so, since he still hated mudbloods.. But he had to admit it. It was absolutely undeniable! It was almost Christmas time. Just two weeks of school before he would have to get back to the Malfoy Manor. Not just to celebrate Christmas, rather to do deatheater duties.

That day in class, Hermione wasn't there. She never missed a class, so this was odd. What happened, was she ill? He wondered where she was. Potter wasn't at school as well. Draco wondered where he could be at this point. Well, he'd figure out soon enough. Suddenly he heard footsteps coming from behind. He turned around and saw Hermione walking in. He couldn't believe it, she actually was late. She looked like she hadn't slept all night. He had to ask her why she was so late. She silently sat down next to Ron who immediately asked her why she was so late. She told him to let it rest since it embarrassed her enough already, Draco could hear their little conversation. Class flew by and Draco actually payed attention this one time. After class, Draco quickly walked out of the classroom. He waited around the corner for Hermione to appear. He'd snatch her and ask her why she was so late. She walked out of the classroom and he grabbed her arm. Shock was shown on her face but made place for annoyance when she saw it was Draco who snatched her. 'what do you want, Malfoy?' she asked and he frowned. 'are we back to Last names again, Granger?' she rolled her eyes at him. 'sorry Draco, I just haven't slept all night..' she let out a soft sigh and there was a fling of concern in Draco's eyes. 'why?' was all he asked. 'well, I had a strange dream at the beginning if the night. I've written it down actually.' she reached in get pocket and got a folded piece if parchment. She handed it over to Draco who unfolded it almost immediately. He as curious to read about it. His eyes scanned over the words quite a few times until the words finally reached him: I stood there. In the Malfoy Manor. There he was, Voldemort. He had this evil grin on his face which creeped me out. I heard voices around me, they were laughing and pointing at something in front of me which apparently was on the floor. I looked around, masks everywhere. Then I looked down to find the most shocking thing. Harry Potter all bloody and barely breathing. Voldemort took a few steps towards Harry's body and looked down at Harry with great joy in this black eyes of his. He took out his wand and pointed it at Harry's unmoving body. I saw his lips moving, but I didn't hear the words.. Until they reached me. Avada Kedavra. He said it and a flash if light struck in front of me and hit Harry's body where all the life disappeared from. He died. Our only hope, he died. I collapsed to the floor, but could hear a familiar voice behind me. I couldn't hear the words, only the sound.- that was where Hermione had stopped writing. Draco looked at her and handed the piece if parchment back to her. 'do you perhaps remember who's voice it was, the one you heard?' Hermione sighed and shook her head. 'no, I couldn't remember as soon as I woke up. This was all I could remember..' Draco nodded. 'must've been terrible to watch, Potter's death. Though it was a dream.' he exclaimed and studied Hermione's face. She nodded in agreement and looked at Draco. 'it was the worst dream I've ever had.' with those words she turned on her heels and walked away. Draco followed her with his eyes until she was out of sight.

**Author's Note:**

> wow, you actually read it..   
> I can't believe you did! THANK YOU  
> -sobs in corner-


End file.
